Sleeping Duck Prince
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: "Aku masih mau lihat, Sasuke-kuun …"/"Tidak bisa! Gara-gara kamu, Itachi menertawaiku dan menggodaku terus. Gara-gara kamu, mamaku punya koleksi foto yang selalu digunakan untuk mengancamku. Gara-gara kamu juga aku … jadi ciuman sama Naruto!"/special for 100 Love Story for SasuHina. RnR, please ?


"Bibi Mikoto, Sasuke-_kun_ ada?"

"Ah, dia di kamarnya masih tidur. Kau bangunkan saja, Sayang."

"Baik. Permisi, Bibi."

Hinata melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati, menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di lantai dua. Gadis itu bersenandung kecil. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan _'Don't disturb me, I'm busy doing nothing'_.

Hinata menghela napas. Kebiasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Mengabaikan tulisan tidak penting itu, gadis yang berusia 17 tersebut mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan.

_Tok tok. _

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat, Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung masuk. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya gadis bermata bulan itu berkunjung. Hampir tiap seminggu sekali Hinata dan Sasuke saling berkunjung, baik di kediaman Hyuuga maupun Uchiha.

Memasuki kamar, Hinata mendapati Sasuke yang masih tidur sambil memeluk boneka _angry duck_ yang sudah buluk. Hinata tersenyum lembut, senang karena Sasuke masih mau memakai boneka pemberiannya saat mereka kecil dulu. Padahal awalnya Sasuke marah-marah karena diberi boneka.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja belajar kekasihnya yang berantakan. Mungkin untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir pekan dari sekolah. Hinata lalu memutuskan untuk merapikan meja belajar tersebut. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke selalu suka rela membantunya kalau sedang kesulitan belajar.

Membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan belajar ke tempat masing-masing, kedua manik bulan Hinata menangkap sebuah album foto yang menarik perhatiannya. Hinata tidak merasa pernah melihat album tersebut di kamar Sasuke sebelumnya.

_Festival Konoha Elementary School_

Sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat, Hinata membuka album itu. Di halaman pertama, ia menemukan sebuah foto yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Foto itu sudah sangat lama, tapi masih terlihat bagus. Sebuah foto dimana anak-anak kecil berkumpul bersama dengan memakai bermacam-macam kostum.

"Ah! Aku ingat, ini saat pentas seni."

Ya … Hinata kini mengingatnya. Itu adalah foto-foto kenangan saat pementasan kelasnya dulu, saat mereka―Sasuke serta Hinata— masih duduk di kelas 1 sekolah dasar. Itu adalah foto dimana …

Sasuke berperan sebagai tokoh utama _Sleeping Beauty_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sleeping Duck Prince"**

**by Ayuzawa Shia**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, misstype, absurd, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for 100 Love Story for SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading minna-chama (^_^)**

**.**

.

_Konoha Elementary School._

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Kelas 1-A yang tadinya ribut malah tambah ribut, dengan anak-anak cowok yang berlarian berebut masuk ke kelas. Saking buru-burunya, Naruto yang tadinya lagi main ke kelasnya Gaara di 1-B sampai tersandung kaki meja dan membuat bocah itu meringis kesakitan.

"Syukurin! Makanya jangan lari-lari!" komentar Sakura pedas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto merengek minta tolong, tapi dihiraukan. Dengan tertatih, bocah bermata biru itu menuju bangkunya bersama Kiba di barisan paling depan.

Di sisi lain, ada Chouji yang sedang asyik memakan keripik kentang—camilan kesukaannya— tanpa peduli dengan guru yang sudah mulai memasuki ruangan. Di sampingnya Chouji ada Shikamaru yang lagi tidur. Di belakang mereka berdua ada Shino yang duduk diam di bangkunya. Ada lagi Karin dan Ino yang sedang sibuk berdebat tentang siapa yang nantinya pantas menjadi istri Sasuke.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke …

Si bocah yang baru dua minggu lalu berulangtahun tersebut sedang duduk tenang di pojok ruangan, bersama Hinata. Bukan kemauan mereka untuk duduk semeja, tapi karena memang hasil undian saat pertukaran posisi duduk beberapa hari lalu menyatakan mereka berdua harus duduk bersama—di tempat duduk paling pojok yang sebenarnya menjadi incaran Shikamaru supaya bisa tidur nyaman.

Sasuke sih tidak keberatan. Bocah itu malah terlihat senang mengingat Hinata bukan salah satu penggemarnya yang berisik. Lagipula Sasuke jadi bisa menjahili si putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut. Yah, Sasuke memang ketagihan untuk menjahili Hinata sejak pesta ulang tahunnya. Terlebih lagi pipi Hinata yang menjadi sangat merah hingga menyerupai buah tomat kesukaannya.

Tapi Hinata sendiri … bukannya tidak mau, tapi Hinata itu kurang suka jadi pusat perhatian. Dengan duduk bersama Sasuke yang populer sedari TK, Hinata mau tidak mau juga jadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya. Apalagi selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah duduk dengan anak perempuan. Dan lagi karena insiden di pesta ulang tahun Sasuke, Hinata jadi makin takut kalau berhadapan dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain patuh pada peraturan—alias pasrah.

Melihat guru masuk, tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi meremas-remas ujung roknya langsung dinaikkan dan ia lipat di atas meja— pose duduk manis. Sedari tadi Hinata memang hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung roknya gara-gara dipelototi sama Sasuke. _Well_, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak bermaksud memelototi gadis cilik itu. Sasuke hanya bermaksud memandangi pipi merona Hinata. Tapi dengan alis '_angry duck'_ dan ekspresi datar-campur-sombong khas Uchiha, Hinata yang polos tentu saja merasa terintimidasi.

"Tenang semua!"

Iruka-_sensei _sampai harus berteriak supaya murid-muridnya yang masih labil itu tenang dan mau duduk manis. Sebagian besar anak langsung menuruti perintah _sensei_ mereka, tapi ada dua orang anak yang masih ribut sendiri.

"Naruto, Kiba! Kalau tidak bisa diam kalian akan dihukum."

Dua bocah berambut kuning dan coklat itu langsung menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan ikut duduk manis. Iruka tersenyum puas, lalu kembali ke depan kelas.

"Hihi."

Hinata buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan melihat tingkah Naruto. Gadis cilik itu memang menaruh rasa kagum pada Naruto yang selalu ceria dan terang layaknya matahari. Celingukan karena cemas ada yang dengar, mata mungil Hinata bertemu pandang dengan mata oniks punya Sasuke yang terlihat semakin galak memelototinya. Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, yang ternyata malah membuat Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Iruka-_sensei_ memimpin ritual berdoa sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Setelahnya, guru bersurai hitam tersebut maju ke depan kelas. Iruka_-sensei_ tersenyum sambil berkata, "Anak-anak, _Sensei_ punya berita bagus."

"Apa besok libur, Iruka-_sensei_?"

Pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto membuat Iruka memutar matanya. Anak-anak jaman sekarang! Benar-benar beda dengan anak jaman dulu.

"Dalam rangka merayakan Hari Kemerdekaan Konoha, tiga minggu lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan pentas seni. Dimana setiap kelas wajib menyumbangkan satu penampilan."

Kelas mulai riuh dengan pengumuman tersebut.

"Terus kita mau nampilin apa, _Sensei_?" Ino bertanya.

"Karena di kelas kita kebanyakan suaranya kalau menyanyi tidak bagus …" jelasnya sambil melirik barisan dimana Naruto duduk, lalu melanjutkan, "… dan juga tidak banyak yang bisa bermain musik, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain drama."

"Yaaaaahhhh …"

Terdengar keluhan dari para anak laki-laki. Sedangkan anak-anak perempuannya malah memasang wajah penuh harap. Tentu saja. Bagi anak-anak seumuran mereka, definisi drama adalah _Cinderella_, _Snow White, Thumbelina, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and The Beast_ dan semacamnya. Yang intinya menceritakan kehidupan sang putri cantik dan pangeran tampan. Siapa sih, anak perempuan yang tidak mau jadi pemeran putri seperti di dongeng-dongeng? Yah … kecuali Hinata mungkin. yang sejak pengumuman tidak menunjukkan antusiasme sama sekali.

"_Sensei_ sudah menyiapkan undian untuk peran kalian, supaya adil."

Sakura mengangkat tangan. "Kita memangnya mau main drama apa, _Sensei_?"

"Sleeping Beauty," sahut Iruka_-sensei_ sambil berjalan ke masing-masing bangku untuk membagikan undian kertas kecil dilipat-lipat yang berisi tokoh-tokoh yang akan dimainkan.

Anak-anak cewek langsung berbisik-bisik sambil cekikikan. Mereka berharap bisa mendapat peran utama sebagai Sleeping Beauty, salah satu cerita dongeng yang romantis―bagi bocah-bocah itu. Setelah memastikan semua anak mendapat undian, Iruka kemudian kembali ke depan kelas. Ia tersenyum puas mendapati murid-muridnya yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Sekarang buka sama-sama, ya!"

"BAIK _SENSEEEEIIIII_ …"

Iruka sedikit berjengit melihat murid-muridnya yang terlalu menggebu-gebu. Padahal baru beberapa menit lalu mengeluh. Memang anak-anak labil.

"Hitung mundur, oke? Tiga … dua … satu!"

Kelas hening selama beberapa waktu. Berbagai reaksi dan ekspresi dikeluarkan murid-murid kelas 1 tersebut. Ada yang memasang wajah biasa karena mendapat peran yang biasa, ada yang melonjak senang karena perannya sesuai dengan keinginannya, ada juga yang merengut karena tidak sesuai.

"Lho, _Sensei_! Masa aku jadi peri jahat, sih? Aku kan cowok!" protes Kiba tidak terima. Padahal tadi ia berharap bisa dapat peran ksatria yang gagah berani.

"Asyiiik, aku jadi peri baik hati," komentar Tenten yang puas dengan perannya.

"_Sensei_! Masa aku jadi prajurit sih?! Harusnya kan aku jadi tuan putrinya." Sekarang protes datang dari Yamanaka Ino.

"Kamu emang cocok kok. Hihi," sindir Sakura yang mendapat peran jadi ratu.

"_Sensei_, aku nggak mau jadi kudanya!" Chouji ikut protes dengan mulut penuh kripik kentang.

"_Sensei_, masa aku jadi pembantu? Harusnya aku jadi raja!"

Dan suara-suara ricuh karena protesan bocah-bocah labil dari segala penjuru kelas itupun membuat Iruka memijit kepalanya. Belum sempat menjawab, murid-murid lain yang tidak puas sudah protes lagi.

"YESS! AKU JADI PANGERANNYA!" teriak Naruto kencang. Anak-anak yang lain langsung mencibir tak suka. Merasa tidak adil karena Naruto mendapat peran yang mereka anggap hebat.

"_Sensei_, masa pangerannya kaya gini? Hebatan aku kemana-mana dong!" Kiba protes lagi. Kali ini sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

Merasa kewalahan, Iruka akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan duduk kembali ke meja guru. Membiarkan murid-muridnya beradu mulut satu sama lain. Toh kalau sudah lelah mereka akan berhenti sendiri.

Benar saja. Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit akhirnya anak-anak tersebut perlahan diam. Mereka memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sang _sensei_ di depan. Begitu kondisi telah stabil, Iruka kembali berdiri untuk menjelaskan peraturan drama kelas mereka.

"Setiap anak akan memerankan peran yang kalian dapat. Tidak peduli laki-laki jadi perempuan atau sebaliknya, pokoknya itu peran kalian. Tidak ada perubahan. Mengerti?" Guru muda tersebut mengedarkan manik kelamnya, menatap satu persatu muridnya. Tak lupa memelototi tiap murid yang hendak mengajukan protes.

"Mengertiii …"

Murid-murid menjawab tidak sesemangat tadi. Tapi Iruka tidak mau ambil pusing.

Sedangkan di pojok kelas, si putri sulung Hyuuga hanya duduk diam tanpa banyak berkata. Gadis cilik itu sangat puas dengan peran yang diperolehnya. Perannya tidak akan terlalu mencolok. Apalagi jika mengingat kepribadian Hinata yang mudah gugup. Makanya, mendapat peran sebagai pembantu istana merupakan hal yang baik baginya.

Berbeda dengan teman sebangku Hinata yaitu putra bungsu Uchiha. Wajahnya sedikit gelisah. Sasuke tidak menyukai drama. Drama dongeng yang menjadi kesukaan kaum perempuan. Tidak. Sasuke sangat tidak suka! Terlebih lagi peran yang diperolehnya membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

Melirik ke samping kanan dan kiri untuk melihat keadaan, Sasuke lalu dengan cepat merebut kertas yang dipegang Hinata. Hinata sontak kaget. Namun saat Hinata berusaha meminta kertasnya kembali, ia malah mendapat pelototan dari Sasuke dan membuatnya menciut.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Awas kau!" ancam Sasuke. Tangan kecilnya terulur, menyerahkan kertas peran yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya pada Hinata.

Hinata menunduk. Airmatanya hampir mengalir, namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Gadis cilik itu bahkan sampai menggigit bibirnya. Perlakuan Sasuke yang seenaknya membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi karena Hinata adalah anak yang lembut dan sedikit penakut, ia memilih untuk pasrah.

Mengambil napas dalam-dalam disertai perasaan takut-takut, Hinata membuka lembaran kertas itu.

Mata bulannya terbelalak lebar. Hal yang paling ia takutkan terjadi. Ternyata peran yang didapatkan Sasuke tadi adalah …

…

…

_Sleeping Beauty_.

Putri Tidur.

**x**

**x**

**Sleeping Duck Prince**

**x**

**x**

Selama tiga minggu digunakan murid-murid 1-A untuk latihan drama. Dari mulai pulang sekolah hingga menjelang sore anak-anak itu berlatih dengan Iruka-_sensei_, dibantu Kakashi-_sensei_ yang gabut karena tidak ada kerjaan. Perlahan anak-anak yang masih polos itu mampu menikmati dan menghayati peran masing-masing. Hingga pada akhirnya …

Hari pementasan pun tiba.

Itachi Uchiha berjalan menuju belakang panggung dengan langkah gontai. Ia berniat ingin menengok untuk_ otouto_ tercintanya― Sasuke. Itachi tahu kelas Sasuke akan menampilkan drama, tapi Sasuke seakan tidak pernah mau membahasnya. Kalau ditanya Sasuke selalu menghindar.

Sasuke bahkan awalnya melarang keras kedua orangtuanya untuk datang. Katanya itu cuma tontonan anak kecil, tidak cocok untuk orang dewasa. Hal itu justru malah membuat Itachi, Mama Mikoto dan Papa Fugaku semakin penasaran. Alhasil, mereka bertiga hadir diam-diam. Dan saking penasarannya, Itachi nekat ke belakang panggung yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimasuki orang luar. _Well_, Itachi berpikir ia bukan orang luar karena setahun yang lalu ia masih bersekolah di sini, jadi tidak masalah.

Mengendap-endap, Itachi akhirnya sampai di ruangan belakang panggung, yang telah dibagi menjadi beberapa sekat untuk masing-masing kelas. Itachi pun segera berjalan menyusuri ruangan-ruangan tersebut untuk mencari kelas adiknya. Namun saat hendak mencapai tujuannya, tiba-tiba saja Itachi merasa ingin ke kamar kecil. Putra sulung Uchiha itu pun berbalik arah.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan di toilet, Itachi tidak membuang waktu dan segera melangkah pergi. Sayangnya langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat sosok mungil yang duduk di tangga dekat kamar mandi perempuan sambil terisak.

Itachi memicingkan mata, lalu mendekati sosok mungil tersebut. "Hinata-_chan_?" panggilnya pelan.

Gadis kecil tersebut mendongak. Benar, itu memang Hyuuga Hinata. Wajah gadis itu sedikit basah oleh airmata. Mata bulannya memerah.

"I-Itachi-_niisan_," balas Hinata sambil berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Ia pun menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa menangis?"

Hinata memasang wajah semakin murung. Kepalanya tertunduk dan jari-jarinya meremas ujung rok seragamnya.

"Bukankah Hinata-_chan_ seharusnya siap-siap untuk drama?" tanya Itachi lagi, namun Hinata malah kembali terisak.

"Cup cup … jangan menangis …" bujuk Itachi seraya mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata. "Hinata bisa ceritakan pada _Niisan_."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia mulai menceritakan kenapa malah berada di tempat ini seorang diri. "H-Hi-Hinata dapat pe-peran jadi … jadi putri … hiks. Ta-tapi, Hinata tidak bi-bisa berperan de-dengan baik. Hiks!"

Itu memang benar. Selama latihan drama, hanya Hinatalah yang perkembangannya paling lamban. Bukannya tidak bisa menghapal naskah, hanya saja gadis cilik itu terlalu gugup sehingga selalu terbata-bata jika berbicara. Iruka-_sensei_ bilang tidak masalah, namun ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang memandang Hinata dengan tatapan menyalahkan. Tentu saja Hinata menjadi dilema.

"Menjadi putri itu impian semua anak perempuan, lho. Masa Hinata tidak senang?" Itachi mencoba menghibur.

Hinata menggeleng. "Ta-tapi ini gara-gara Sasuk—" Hinata cepat-cepat menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya karena keceplosan. Bisa gawat kalau Itachi tahu Sasuke memaksanya berganti peran.

Alis Itachi terangkat sebelah. "Sasuk? Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? tanya Itachi curiga. Ia cemas, jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan adiknya. Ia jelas tahu Sasuke sering menjahili Hinata.

Hinata memilih untuk tak menjawab. Gadis cilik itu lagi-lagi menunduk, bahkan sampai menggigit bibirnya.

Itachi memandang Hinata lembut dan menyunggingkan senyum. Ia bertanya lagi. "Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_? Pasti ada yang kau rahasiakan. Katakan pada _Niisan_."

Hinata bingung, apakah ia harus memberitahu Itachi atau tidak. Kakak Sasuke tersebut semakin mendesak. Sasuke bilang ia tidak boleh memberitahu kejadian yang sebenarnya pada siapa-siapa. Tapi mamanya bilang Hinata tidak boleh berbohong. Jadi, Hinata pilih Sasuke atau mama?

Sasuke …

Mama …

Sasuke …

Mama …

Tentu saja Mama!

Setelah menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untun memastikan bahwa kondisi aman, Hinata pun memulai penjelasannya. "Ano …"

"Ya?" Itachi tampak antusias.

"S-sebenarnya … s-sebenarnya … Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ yang harusnya jadi putri tidur. D-dan Hi-Hinata jadi pe-pembantu istana." Dengan suara sangat pelan karena takut terdengar, akhirnya Hinata membeberkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"He?"

Itachi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata oniks-nya. Jelas ia kaget. Namun kini ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke berbuat melarang ayah dan ibu mereka untuk datang. Uchiha selalu berada di atas. Bahkan dalam drama pun seorang Uchiha tidak boleh berada di bawah. Papa Fugaku tentu akan memarahi Sasuke jika tahu ia berperan jadi pembantu.

Setelah berpikir sesaat, seringai Itachi yang sudah lama tidak muncul kini terlihat. Sebuah ide yang brilian muncul di kepalanya. Ide yang dapat menyelesaikan dilema Hinata serta sekaligus sebagai hukuman untuk Sasuke yang nakal dan curang.

**x**

**x**

**Sleeping Duck Prince**

**x**

**x**

"APA?"

Teriakan Iruka-_sensei_ yang sama sekali tak santai itupun membuat berpasang-pasang mata ―besar maupun kecil―mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Iruka-_sensei_ tampak kaget dan bingung. Ini benar-benar hal yang sebenarnya ia takutkan, pernah ada di pikirannya tapi Iruka berusaha menepisnya jauh-jauh hingga kini ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah tersebut.

"_Go-gomenasai_ … hiks …" suara lirih yang kini dibarengi isakan itu membuat Iruka tidak tega. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan menyalahkan putri Hyuuga yang imut, lucu serta menggemaskan hanya karena gadis cilik itu terjatuh lalu kakinya sakit jadi tidak bisa main drama.

_Hanya?_

Oh. Ini sebenarnya bukan sekedar 'hanya'.

Ini sebenarnya masalah yang cukup serius. Mengingat giliran kelas 1-A tampil tinggal sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Sejujurnya Hinata tidak benar-benar jatuh. Ia hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Itachi untuk berpura-pura sakit. Awalnya tentu saja Hinata tidak mau. Berbohong itu terlarang. Namun bujukan Itachi yang mengatakan bahwa bohong untuk kebaikan itu diperbolehkan disertai sekotak coklat kesukaan Hinata meluluhkan bocah mungil tersebut.

"Tenang, Iruka. Aku punya ide." Kakashi lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Iruka. Semua kini memerhatikan kedua _sensei_ tersebut. Raut wajah bingung plus panik Iruka, kini berganti dengan ekspresi serius, sedikit membelalak, lalu tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Baik. _Sensei _sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan menggantikan Hinata," seru Iruka kemudian. Ino dan Karin langsung bergerak menuju barisan paling depan, berharap merekalah yang terpilih. Lumayan kan jadi_ princess_.

"Yang jadi pengganti putri tidur adalah … " Iruka-_sensei _sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya untuk menambah tegangnya suasana._ Sensei_ tersebut memandangi muridnya satu-satu, hingga berhenti pada seorang murid laki-lakinya yang duduk santai di pojokan. "… Uchiha Sasuke."

Hening. Sepi. Semuanya terdiam. Benar-benar tidak ada yang bersuara.

3 …

2 …

1 …

"HAH?!"

Teriakan kencang itu bersumber dari bocah berambut hitam dengan model mirip pantat bebek yang kini sudah berdiri. Bocah laki-laki itu menatap _sensei_-nya tidak percaya.

"Kau harusnya jadi putri tidur dari awal, tapi kau memaksa tukar dengan Hinata. Ya, kan?" Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sasuke terpojok. Namun sebagai Uchiha yang terkenal jenius sekaligus keras kepala, tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyerah.

"Aku nggak mau! Lagian aku nggak hafal!" balas Sasuke mantap. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan angkuh. Bagi Sasuke, lebih baik dapat peran jadi pembantu daripada jadi putri tidur. Dia kan laki-laki, masa pakai baju perempuan. Gaun lagi.

"Tidak menerima penolakan. Pokoknya kau jadi Putri Tidur. Lagipula kau jenius, jadi pasti baik-baik saja." Kakashi bersikeras. Tak terbantahkan.

Sasuke menunduk lesu supaya terlihat pasrah. Teman-teman sekelasnya—terutama yang perempuan mulai terkikik-kikik sambil melemparkan tatapan genit pada Sasuke. Penata kostum mulai beranjak untuk menyiapkan kostum yang akan Sasuke pakai. Namun saat melirik gurunya yang terlihat lengah, bocah itu langsung berlari kencang menuju pintu keluar. Sayangnya …

_BRUGH!_

Sasuke mengusap-usap pantatnya yang nyeri karena terjatuh. Ia lalu mendongak, mendapati sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, sedang balik menatapnya penuh seringai yang membuatnya bergidik.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur, Sasu-_chan_!" Itachi menyunggingkan senyum sangat manis dan berkata dengan lembut, yang malah membuat Sasuke makin merinding.

Tidak mau menyerah, Sasuke berusaha kabur namun langsung ditangkap oleh kakaknya. Begitu juga Kakashi yang langsung membantu Itachi untuk memegangi Sasuke yang meronta-ronta.

Dengan diapit oleh kakak serta gurunya, Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata sangat tajam. Memelototinya dengan sangat brutal dan galak. Teriakan keras nan sadis kemudian terdengar.

"HYUUGA HINATAAAAAA!"

**x**

**x**

**Sleeping Duck Prince**

**x**

**x**

Cahaya yang menerangi panggung kini menggelap. Tirai paggung ditutup, hingga penonton tidak dapat melihat apapun. Saat ini merupakan giliran kelas 1-A untuk tampil.

Sasuke menghela napas, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi. Mau melarikan diri, bocah itu diapit oleh kakak dan gurunya. Apalagi Sasuke sekarang sudah didandani dengan gaun berwarna putih dengan banyak hiasan meriah. Sebuah wig _blonde_ panjang bergelombang terpasang di rambutnya. Wajahnya juga diberi _make up_ agar terlihat layaknya seorang putri. Sasuke akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus mengumpat dalam hati.

Musik pembuka mengalun, menandakan drama telah dimulai. Sebagai pembukaan, Karin yang mendapat peran sebagai narator mulai membacakan deskripsi.

_Pada zaman dulu kala, ada sepasang Raja dan Ratu yang berbahagia, karena setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, akhirnya Ratu melahirkan seorang putri. Raja dan Ratu kemudian mengadakan pesta dan mengundang tujuh peri untuk datang, memberkati putri mereka yang baru saja lahir._

Adegan pertama pun dimulai. Panggung ditata layaknya suasana pesta kerajaan. Raja dan Ratu memasuki panggung. Sai yang berperan jadi Raja berjalan dengan angkuh, didampingi Sakura sebagai Ratunya. Di belakang mereka ada Ino yang berdandan prajurit.

Tak lama kemudian, para peri muncul dari arah yang berlawanan. Ada Shino, Shion, Tenten, Shikamaru, Menma, Matsuri serta Haku. Matsuri sebagai Peri Merah, Shion sebagai Peri Jingga, Tenten sebagai Peri Kuning, Shino sebagai Peri Hijau, Haku sebagai Peri Biru, Shikamaru sebagai Peri Nila dan Menma sebagai Peri Ungu. Mereka memakai kostum peri dengan warna sesuai dengan nama mereka.

Para peri mulai memberkati sang putri yang baru lahir, namun tiba-tiba datang Kiba si Peri Hitam yang jahat. Peri Hitam marah karena tidak diundang ke pesta tersebut. Padahal Peri Hitam tidak diundang karena semua orang mengira ia sudah mati atau pergi ke kerajaan lain.

Peri Hitam melangkah mendekati sang putri dan mengutuknya, "Suatu saat jarimu akan tertusuk jarum pintal dan kamu akan mati!" Peri Hitam lalu pergi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sakura pura-pura menangis tersedu-sedu. Lalu Peri Ungu yang belum memberikan berkatnya mendekat. "Aku tidak dapat membatalkan kutukan, tapi aku bisa memberikan berkatku agar Tuan Putri tidak mati melainkan hanya tertidur hingga sang pangeran datang untuk membangunkannya," ujar Menma berlagak bijak, menghayati perannya.

Tirai panggung pun ditutup lagi dan beralih pada babak selanjutnya, dimana sang putri beranama Aurora telah tumbuh besar. Suara Karin yang agak melengking pun kembali terdengar.

_Raja dan Ratu mengeluarkan peraturan bahwa di kerajaan tidak boleh ada jarum pintal satupun. Mereka menyita dan menghancurkan alat pintal agar putri tetap selamat. Namun suatu hari, saat Raja dan Ratu sedang melakukan perjalanan jauh, Putri Aurora yang tinggal di istana merasa bosan dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan._

Sebuah lampu sorot terarah pada sosok putri mungil yang sedang berjalan ke tengah panggung. Penonton langsung bersorak melihat kecantikan sang pemeran Putri Aurora tersebut. Terlebih lagi ekspresi kesal yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, raut wajahnya malah terlihat sangat imut dan lucu bagi penonton.

Adegan-adegan selanjutnya berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Walaupun ada sedikit kesalahan, tapi itu wajar. Maklum, mereka masih kelas 1 sekolah dasar. Hingga akhirnya tibalah babak terakhir.

Setelah mengalahkan nenek sihir alias Kiba dengan sedikit tidak elit, Naruto dengan gaya khas pangerannya kembali memasuki panggung. Setting panggung sekarang dibuat mirip dengan kamar tidur putri-putri kerajaan. Di tengah panggung ada tempat tidur, di mana Putri Aurora tertidur dengan damai.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sang putri yang tertidur. Pelan-pelan, untuk membangunkannya. Adegan selanjutnya seharusnya adalah Naruto yang berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan membangunkan Putri Aurora. Tapi karena tempat tidur itu dilengkapi dengan rumbai-rumbai, juga sifat dasar Naruto yang ceroboh, bocah bermata safir itu tidak sengaja tersandung dan …

_**Chu~**_

Sasuke membeku. Mata oniksnya terbelalak.

Naruto membatu. Safirnya menatap takut-takut oniks di hadapannya.

Penonton tergelak.

Rupanya, bibir kedua bocah berjenis kelamin sama itu tanpa sengaja bertemu … alias berciuman.

Sasuke langsung bangun sambil mendorong Naruto hingga bocah berambut kuning itu tersungkur. Tidak peduli di depan banyak orang, hanya satu yang ingin Sasuke lakukan saat ini. Geraman yang mewakili kekesalannya yang telah memuncak pun terdengar.

"HAAAARRGGGGHHHH!"

**x**

**x**

**Sleeping Duck Prince**

**x**

**x**

"Hihi~ …"

Hinata tertawa geli teringat pentas drama sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Setelah pentas itu berakhir Hinata merasa sangat bersalah. Apalagi Sasuke pakai acara ngambek selama seminggu. Hinata sampai harus membelikan kue tomat yang sangat susah didapat agar Sasuke mau memaafkannya. Tapi setelah kejadian itu keduanya malah menjadi teman akrab, walaupun Sasuke masih saja jahil.

Merasakan adanya pandangan menusuk yang terarah padanya, Hinata menoleh perlahan.

_Ahh …_

Sasuke ternyata sudah bangun. Pemuda itu masih berbaring tengkurap, namun mata oniksnya menatap Hinata lekat. Kedua manik kelam tersebut lalu beralih pada benda yang tengah dipegang Hinata. Begitu sadar apa benda tersebut, Sasuke langsung bangkit seraya mendekati Hinata.

"Aww …" Sebuah sentilan di dahi membuat Hinata mengaduh.

"Hukuman karena membuka album orang sembarangan!"

Sasuke merebut album itu dari tangan Hinata dan menyembunyikannya di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebagai protes. Jurus _puppy eyes_ pun Hinata keluarkan.

"Aku masih mau lihat, Sasuke-_kuun_~…"

Sasuke balas melotot. "Tidak bisa! Gara-gara kamu, Itachi menertawaiku dan menggodaku terus. Gara-gara kamu, mamaku punya koleksi foto yang selalu digunakan untuk mengancamku. Gara-gara kamu juga aku … jadi ciuman sama Naruto. Hhh!"

Sasuke memasang ekspresi kecewa dan kesal, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata. seakan-akan pemuda itu tidak mau menatap gadisnya. Suasana jadi hening setelah itu.

"_Gomen_ …" Suara lirih Hinata pun diabaikan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya memberikan respon dingin.

Melihat Sasuke yang masih merengut kesal tanpa mau memandangnya, Hinata jadi sedikit panik. Gadis tersebut lalu berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membuat Sasuke luluh. Sebuah ide muncul. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya pada Sasuke.

Hinata memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekat pada tubuh Sasuke. Dengan dada berdebar-debar, Hinata menekankan bibirnya pada pipi Uchiha Sasuke, membuat si bungsu Uchiha tersebut terkejut.

_Chu~_

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya. Yah, selama ini memang selalu dirinya yang mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk bisa mencium Hinata. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau hari dimana Hinata sendiri yang berinisiatif menciumnya datang juga. Kecupan singkat yang lembut itu pun mampu membuat dinding pertahanan Sasuke runtuh seketika.

Sayangnya, Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke kini tengah menyeringai penuh kepuasan dalam hati.

_Jadi ini cara Hyuuga Hinata meredakan amarah Uchiha Sasuke, eh? _

**.**

**.**

**Tamat **

**.**

**.**

**Happy 100 Love Story for SasuHina minna-chamaa~~**

Semoga sekuel ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan yah … ini seharusnya untuk SHDL, tapi karena tidak sempat lagi, yasudah buat 100 LSFSH aja. :D

Terimakasih sudah menunjukkan banyak cinta buat fic angry duck, padahal itu bikinnya mendadak sangat. .

Semoga minna-sama juga suka dengan fic kali ini.

Gomen dramanya nggak lengkap, jujur saya susah nulis dramanya. Jadi daripada tambah gajelas, mending saya skip aja. Gomen neee~~~

Seperti biasa, kritik saran dan sebagainya sangat author harapkan. ^^

Tapi sayang author tidak menerima FLAME tentang PAIRING! ! arasseo ? n_n

Oke sekian dulu, sampai jumpa di fic yang lain.

**Regards,**

**Ayuzawa Shia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mari-mari meninggalkan jejaknya di sini. ^.^**

**V**


End file.
